1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for displaying text information in the form of a list in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the widespread use of mobile telephony, a mobile phone has evolved into a mobile multimedia communication terminal supporting various supplementary services including data transmission as well as convention voice call service. A common function of the mobile terminal is a memo function which enables the user to save text information to serve as a reminder. If the user makes a request, the mobile terminal provides the user with the saved text information in the form of a list of text information items indicated by title or partial string of text information. When one of the text information items is selected from the list, the text information corresponding to the selected item is displayed for a user's review.
However, the above-mentioned memo function has drawbacks in that the user must change the text information item list screen to a content view screen in order to check the content of the selected text information. That is, a user is unable to check the content of the selected text information item from the text information item list screen. Further, a user can only check the content of the only one text information item at a time.